


Sugar Never Ever Was So Sweet

by NachoDiablo



Series: SamSteve KinderCap AU [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Felching, Fluff, M/M, Modern Steve Rogers, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Teacher Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: It’s their first night in their new place; Sam and Steve decide to break in the bed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve KinderCap AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628230
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	Sugar Never Ever Was So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> <3 to cinni for always being down to brainstorm spicy-sweet moments for these two, and <3 to Sadie for being the MVP samsteve beta.

The bedroom door clicked shut as Steve sagged against it, shoulders drooping as he hugged a damp towel to his bare chest. He looked down and frowned as he realized the towel had gotten his boxer briefs wet, too. Perfect end to the day.

Over the past week, Steve had boxed up all his worldly possessions, given away his couch on LetGo, and donated at least twenty too-small t-shirts to Goodwill. Today, Steve’s boxes had all been picked up by a team of movers in dark sunglasses and relocated nine blocks away. This new apartment was similar to Steve’s old place, with the addition of an extra bedroom, central air that allegedly worked year round, and a superhero cosigner on the lease.

The decision to cohabitate had been an easy one. Sam spent most of his nights at Steve’s place anyway; he even had his own drawer and toothbrush. And when Steve’s lease was up, Sam broached the subject of a fresh start in a new place, together. 

Moving itself had gone smoothly. The movers that Steve pretended not to recognize as SHIELD agents were quick and efficient. Everything survived the journey in one piece, and not one scratch could be found on any of the walls. 

Unpacking, well… that had been rough. They’d done a poor job of sorting out kitchen supplies, so they now owned three blenders, two mandolines, no bowls, and only salad-size forks. They’d both thought the other was ordering the new couch; when Sam tried to rectify it on his phone, Wayfare informed them that the couch they’d picked out was now on back order.

Sam had also discovered Steve’s hoard of sharps containers for his used medication injector pens under the sink in the bathroom. He’d inquired as to why Steve hadn’t simply thrown them out, and had laughed at Steve’s reply that the disposal drop at the hospital was a hassle to get to. Sam mused that packing, moving, and unpacking literal boxes of trash also seemed like a hassle. 

Steve had bristled with embarrassment at that, even though Sam had immediately offered to drop them off at the hospital himself the next day. It hit him just how intimate living with someone was. What other sort of weird shit did Steve do that might scare Sam off? Why did Steve think this was a good idea in the first place?

A soft knock echoed on the door. Steve jumped away, startled, then felt his cheeks flame as the door creaked open and Sam poked his head in.

“Alright if I come in?”

Steve shrugged and tried to smile. “‘Course it is. It’s your room.”

Sam beamed, and Steve’s face softened as Sam came into the bedroom wearing only a towel wrapped low around his hips. Half naked Sam digging through his sock drawer was a sight that Steve would get to enjoy every day from now on.

“Missed you in the shower,” Sam said, still pawing through his socks. “Wish you’d have stuck around.”

Steve had darted out of the shower the minute Sam had stepped in, still smarting from his earlier sulking. But now, watching Sam’s broad shoulders flex, Steve regretted his hasty retreat. 

“I’m sorry for being an ass about your meds.”

“What?” Steve asked. “You weren’t.”

“I shouldn’t have teased you.”

“You made points!”

“Yeah, well. I’m still taking care of that tomorrow. I fly over the hospital on my way to work anyway. That’ll be my job from now on.”

Steve hesitated. Before he could protest again, Sam continued. “Just let me do this, Steve. You always take care of me, let me help you out with this one thing.”

Overwhelmed, Steve walked over to envelop Sam’s back, arms wrapped around his waist. He rested his chin on Sam’s shoulder and hugged him tight.

“Finally, some of those superhero boyfriend perks are kicking in,” Steve joked as he kissed Sam’s cheek, hoping the sappiness in his heart didn’t show too much in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam grumbled affectionately, tilting his head so Steve could kiss him again. “Glad I’m finally bringing something to the table.”

“Please,” Steve scoffed against Sam’s neck. “You’re  _ everything, _ always have been. Ever since that first smile.”

“That quick, huh?”

“Yup.”

Sam chuckled as he relaxed into Steve’s embrace. “Well, we survived day one, right?”

“Barely.” Steve’s hand moved to rest against Sam’s abs. There was still so much to do around the apartment. He didn’t want to think about it. Besides, having his arms full of a nearly naked Sam was giving Steve plenty of other things to think about. One specific thing in particular that he’d thought about the last few times they’d been together.

After a moment of silence, Sam asked, “Something on your mind?”

Of  _ course _ Sam had picked up on his wandering thoughts. Steve hesitated, unsure if he wanted to answer truthfully, or play it off like he was just tired. But after a moment, he found his courage and decided to confess.

“Just wondering what other sorts of superhero perks you got for me.” Steve’s cheeks flamed. He was grateful Sam couldn’t see.

“What sort of perks do you have in mind?” Sam sounded curious.

“Well, um. You just… You got a lot of stamina.”

“Oh. Uh, thanks?”

“Well, I’m just wondering… How many times can you go in one night?”

“Hmmm,” Sam mused in the way he did when he was trying to act like he wasn’t taken aback. “I don’t know. Never tried it out.”

“Bullshit!”

“Nah, I really haven’t!” Sam insisted. “It’s never come up.”

Steve ignored the setup for a bad dick joke and kissed Sam’s neck again. His hand drifted lower down Sam’s abs, toying with the tucked edge of his towel. “Well, it  _ is  _ our first night in the new place. Might be nice to do something special.”

Sam laughed and pushed back against Steve’s hips. “You always make me feel special, spoiling me all the damn time.” He turned around so that he could drape his arms over Steve’s shoulders. “But yeah, we can try it out.” 

Steve’s heart skipped a beat at the easy trust in Sam’s voice. He captured Sam’s lips with his own, kissing him soundly. He wrapped his arms around so that his hands rested on Sam’s shoulder blades, then ran them slowly down, over every muscle on his back.

Sam’s towel slipped from his hips and Steve wriggled free from his own boxers. The comforter was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor as they eased their way onto the sheets. Steve stretched out over Sam, laid out against the pillows. He kissed Sam again, then pulled back and took in the view.

“Gorgeous,” Steve whispered. His hand drifted down Sam’s chest. “What should we do first? Anything you want.”

Sam hummed as Steve’s hand wandered lower. “Been thinking about your mouth on me.”

“You got it.” Steve dropped one last kiss to Sam’s nose, then moved between his thighs. He took Sam’s dick in hand, smearing the precome with his fingers. Sam’s eyes fluttered closed for a minute. Steve let his eyes roam across the planes of his boyfriend’s abs and chest, smooth skin over taut muscles. Pretty, but Steve was eager to see how much prettier Sam would look once things got messy.

He leaned down to work the head of Sam’s dick with his tongue. Sam groaned and threw his head back against the sheets. One hand reached up to smooth through Steve’s hair, tugging gently to adjust his position. Steve eagerly accommodated; he loved giving Sam exactly what he needed. 

Steve’s fingers dripped with precome. He switched hands, using his free hand to continue touching Sam’s dick while slickened fingers traced his hole. He worked two fingers into Sam, slowly, teasing the rim as they curled their way inside. Sam’s dick continued leaking as Steve took the head back into his mouth, smearing across his lips and chin. 

Sam spread his legs wider, and his breath came in short gasps. Steve’s own heart pounded in his chest. Seeing Sam spread out, taking his fingers so beautifully, intoxicated Steve. He barely noticed the ache in his own dick; Sam was his sole focus. Steve had permission to wreck Sam tonight, and it wasn’t a duty he took lightly.

He pulled off of Sam’s dick, licking his lips. His fingers thrust faster in and out of Sam as his hand jerked the shaft. “Please,” Steve called quietly, “come for me, sweetheart, please.”

He’d barely finished speaking when Sam’s dick began to pulse in his hand. Steve angled him so that he spilled over onto his abs. Sam breathed out as he finished and his eyes, which had been squeezed shut, opened as he smiled at Steve.

Steve ran his hand up Sam’s shaft, collecting as much come as possible. Then he ran his slick fingers through the mess on Sam’s stomach. He traced over the finely muscled lines, watching as they went taut, then relaxed under his touch. The hitch in Sam’s breathing assured him that Sam was enjoying the sight, too.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Steve murmured. “What next?”

“Fuck me,” Sam replied immediately. “In me, now.”

Steve grinned. “Yes, sir.”

Sam scooted closer to the edge of the bed as Steve settled himself between Sam’s legs. The hand with Sam’s come closed around his dick; he slicked himself up and positioned the head of his dick against Sam’s hole.

Already, Sam was hard and leaking again as Steve eased his way in. Sam took him beautifully, chest arched just a bit, with his hands resting above his head on the pillow. His lower lip caught between his teeth, and Steve nearly came on the spot. But he managed to keep himself in check as they began to move together.

Steve reached down with his come-slicked hand and brushed his thumb against Sam’s nipple. Sam hissed in pleasure, so Steve did it again, dipping down to Sam’s stomach first and dragging part of the warm stickiness up across his chest. The smooth luster of Sam’s skin looked gorgeous beneath the mess, and his blissful expression had Steve a hairsbreadth close to coming. 

Then Sam’s hips moved; he clenched around Steve’s length and let out a choked moan, and it was all over. Steve gasped as he came, pressed into Sam as deeply as possible. He’d barely finished when he wrapped his hand around Sam’s dick and started to jerk him off. Steve’s own dick was still hard for the moment; even spent, he wanted to be inside Sam when he came. He wanted to  _ feel  _ Sam, every part of him. 

When Sam’s second orgasm hit, Steve kept stroking him through it, making sure as much come as possible got onto his skin rather than the sheets. He was careful to stop his movements once Sam was spent, not wanting to go too hard with overstimulation. That could be an experiment for another day.

Steve eased out of Sam and immediately dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed. He kissed the inner part of Sam’s thigh, then wiped his fingers against the sensitive skin and licked it clean again.

“Please,” Steve whimpered into Sam’s thigh. “Please, sweetheart, let me taste you.”

“Yeah.” Sam sounded hoarse. “Yeah, baby, go ahead.”

Steve moved his mouth to Sam’s hole, where his own come gathered around the sensitive rim. Some had crept out along the curve of Sam’s ass. Steve’s heart leapt to his throat as his tongue traced the escaped drip, then circled the rim. The intimacy of the act overwhelmed him, the soft little sighs that slipped from Sam’s lips, something private, just for Steve. 

His fingers trembled as they slid reverently into Sam’s hole alongside his tongue. Sam’s moans got louder, and Steve dove in deeper. The taste of himself inside Sam had Steve dazed. Sam saved the world on the daily; he was loved and respected by millions. And yet he trusted Steve alone to care for him in this way, every inch, body and soul.

He could hear Sam jerking himself off, and wished desperately that he could see it. Wiping his mouth, he shifted onto the bed to lie against Sam’s hip. His fingers remained inside Sam as he watched Sam’s hand fly up and down his shaft. Steve whimpered, then leaned in to lick the mess on Sam’s stomach. It smeared over his lips and chin, mingling with the taste of his own come already on his tongue.

Sam’s free hand tangled in Steve’s hair. His blunt nails dug into Steve’s scalp as he came a third time, splashing against Steve’s face as he continued to press kisses into the slickness on Sam’s stomach. Steve slid his fingers from Sam and plunged them into the mess. He kissed his way up to Sam’s pecs, dragging come across them.

He laved his tongue over Sam’s nipple, then caught it between his teeth and tugged gently. Breathless, Steve sucked and licked the salty slick from Sam’s chest. “I love you,” he mumbled into Sam’s chest. “So much, sweetheart, you can’t  _ know  _ how much.”

“I got some idea,” Sam chuckled. “You’re pretty easy to read, baby.”

Steve growled against Sam’s skin. “One more? Please?”

“Just one more, huh? You tapping out first?”

Steve looked up and scowled good naturedly. Sam sounded a little winded, and he looked back at Steve with lidded eyes. “Oh it’s all on me, huh? That’s how it is?”

“Hell yeah.” Sam grinned. The shine in his eyes had Steve’s heart melting. “I could do this all day.”

Fuck, did Steve love this man. He kissed Sam’s chest again, nipping at the skin. “I know you could, sweetheart. I just wanna hold you, is all.”

“Come on up here, then.”

Steve moved to sit up against the headboard. He pulled Sam’s back against his chest and buried his face against the nape of Sam’s neck, letting his teeth graze over the skin. Sam’s breath hitched as Steve’s hands roamed his chest, dipping down to catch the mess on his stomach, then sliding upward.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Steve whispered. “Go ahead and touch yourself just one more time, please.” 

Steve’s right hand dragged up to circled Sam’s right nipple, rolling it between two come-slick fingers. He saw Sam wrap his hand around his dick and start moving up and down the shaft. Every part of Sam’s front was streaked with come. Steve made a mental note to move their mirror to the foot of the bed so that next time, he could watch his own come leak from Sam’s hole while they did this part.

Steve was half hard again, and he knew if he worked his hips against Sam’s ass, he’d be fully back in the game. But tonight, that didn’t interest him. Wrecking Sam was providing Steve with more than enough pleasure. Watching Sam get off, knowing he’d made it happen, feeling Sam tremble under his touch, that was the only thing Steve wanted.

His left hand moved to Sam’s face, thrumming his bottom lip until Sam granted entry. Two fingers glided into Sam’s open mouth, and Sam moaned as his lips closed around them. Steve felt the soft pressure of Sam’s tongue against his fingers as he sucked.

Again he wished for the mirror, to better see how Sam’s face looked like this, with come dripping from his chin and clinging to his lips. Steve could just make out Sam’s eyelashes fluttering closed. Next time, he’d be sure to come on Sam’s face, across those pretty lashes, then kiss them clean.

Sam was jerking himself off faster, and he made little muffled whines around Steve’s fingers. Steve pinched his nipple harder, then watched as Sam pulsed in his own hand, arching against Steve’s chest as his muscles tensed and he splashed against his stomach once more. Steve didn’t stop kissing his neck until he was spent.

Sam went slack in Steve’s arms. Steve pulled his fingers from Sam’s mouth and held him tighter, paying no mind to the mess. After a moment, Steve slid out from behind Sam and let him settle back against the pillows. Sam’s eyes were half closed; they followed Steve as he licked his way across Sam’s chest, then down his stomach. The warm, sticky mix of come and a little sweat mingled on Steve’s tongue as he cleaned Sam up. 

The rhythm of Sam’s breathing evened out as Steve’s lips and fingers traced along the planes of Sam’s torso, dipping along the cut lines and smoothing across burnished skin. The skin of Steve’s face felt tacky and wet from their combined mess. He felt Sam’s eyes follow him, and made a point to lick the tips of his fingers, then his lips for good measure.

Steve could feel Sam relax further against the sheets as he moved lovingly over every inch. He snuck peeks at Sam’s face, drinking in the contented half-smile and scant beads of sweat along his forehead. 

Gorgeous, Steve thought to himself. If Sam could do this all day, so could he. 

Eventually he went and got a damp towel and cleaned them both up for real. He also fetched a fresh pair of sheets, and the minute the corners were tucked around the mattress, they both collapsed. Steve curled around Sam’s side with his head resting in the crook of Sam’s shoulder. Their hands were joined, lying over Sam’s heart.

Steve yawned, then squeezed Sam’s hand. “Thank you, sweetheart. You were beautiful tonight.”

“Aren’t I always?” Sam teased.

“Yeah, you are, but I’m still gonna tell you every time.”

“Sap.”

Steve felt Sam’s lips brush his forehead. A contented sigh slipped from his lips. “I got some ideas for next time, though.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I want to get started earlier though, I need a whole day cleared. And we’ve gotta do some furniture moving.”

“We gotta  _ get  _ some furniture first, baby. Also, I’m giving you an ultimatum.”

Steve tilted his head up to meet Sam’s eyes. Sam wore a very serious expression on his face as he said, “I need you to throw out those Ninja Turtle sheets. That’s a dealbreaker.”

“Why!” Steve laughed. “They held their own tonight!”

“They did a good job, but it’s time to upgrade. Let’s call tonight their swan song. We can buy a couple new sets tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Steve said. He leaned up to peck a kiss on Sam’s chin. “But don’t expect those to last very long around here, either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my own stash of sharps containers :/
> 
> Also I grabbed the title from the lyrics for Honey by Mariah, runner-up titles from the song were:  
> -you're the only thing I want to do  
> -come running  
> -your love comes over me  
> -strung out for another taste  
> -when it washes over me  
> -can't describe how good it feels inside  
> and of course, just like honey


End file.
